


stay

by sammy_410



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Feelings, I wrote this at like 1 am, Light Angst, M/M, One sided, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Love, based off personal experiences, feeling empty, he also works at mcdonald's but that's not important, i'm in sad boi hours too really, mark thinks about life in general, mark's sad boi hours, not the happiest of fics if i'm honest, thoughts of running away, thoughts of worthlessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_410/pseuds/sammy_410
Summary: "Are you sure you don't want me to leave?""Yes, stay."





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't sleep and i was feeling a bit down while listening to void by the neighbourhood and so i wrote this  
> there might be mistakes but it's almost 2 am so i'll fix them later  
> this is loosely based on my own experiences/feelings and the songs void by the neighbourhood and stay by iamjakehill  
> enjoy!

Mark closes his eyes and sighs as the cool night air washes over him. It’s quiet which is expected considering it’s 3 am. It’s been a while since he’s done this, sneaking up to the rooftop to just think to himself. To be fair, it’s been a while since he _needed_ to do this.

Growing up, Mark has had trouble understanding that void he feels everyday. He doesn’t know how it originated and he sure as hell doesn’t know when it’s gonna leave. It feels like a black hole centered on his chest that constantly gets bigger if he dwells on it too long. It makes him feel empty, like he’s dead in his own skin.

He’s tried to fill the void, doing multiple things that he’s not proud of. He’s tried to tell others but he’s never been able to explain it correctly. Everyone thinks it’s something completely different and they end up telling him that it’s just a temporary thing. That it will be gone in a week or two. _Too bad a week or two was three years ago._

Mark opens his eyes and sees his hometown. It used to make him happy but now it just feels like a cage. Like something he can never escape. Instead of childhood memories and happiness, it reminds him of heartbreak, disappointment, failure, and goals that he’s never been able to accomplish.

He’s thought about running away. He thinks that maybe the void is a wanting of leaving this horrid place. Though it could never happen. Mark’s only an eighteen year old college student still living off a McDonald's paycheck, it’s not like he can go far without going broke within two days.

“Sure as hell would love to try,” He says to himself. “Look at this place, there’s nothing for me here.”

“You sure about nothing Mark Lee.” Mark hears an all too familiar voice say. He looks back and sees Donghyuck standing by the rooftop entrance wearing his childish pajamas with little unicorns printed all over it.

Lee Donghyuck is many things to Mark; his roommate, his best friend, his first love. They met in the third grade when Donghyuck came up to Mark when he was eating his food alone. They’ve been friends ever since and eventually, Mark grew feelings for him.

He tried to hide them until he accidentally blurted it out. Donghyuck didn’t feel the same, no one did. It was awkward for a bit but they worked it out. Donghyuck says that it made them closer as friends and Mark has already forced himself to believe that anyways.

“You’ve got me,” Donghyuck says a too little cheerily as he sits down next to Mark. _I know but that’s not enough._

“Yeah, I know,” Mark responds as he forces himself to smile. Donghyuck smiles back, a move that’s always been able to make Mark’s heart flutter.

“How’s that little brain of yours been doing?”

“Eh, state of mind hasn’t been that great lately but I’m still alive so that’s good,” Mark answers honestly. He’s always been able to be straightforward with Donghyuck. He doesn’t hide much from the younger male but he kind of wishes he did.

Don’t get him wrong, Mark trusts Donghyuck with his life but Donghyuck makes him feel the same way his hometown does. Donghyuck made him happy but now he just fuels that void.

“How did you know I was up here?” Mark asks as he looks back at the view but Donghyuck stays looking at him.

“Woke up because of a text and noticed your bed was empty,” Donghyuck explains, “You’ve been sort of detached from reality lately. You always come here to ease yourself.” They’re quiet for a bit and Donghyuck eventually looks at the scenery in front of them. “I can see why though, it’s beautiful up here.” _Just like you._

“Yeah.” Mark sighs and he scratches the back of his neck.

"Am I disturbing you?" Donghyuck asks out of the blue, making Mark quickly look back at him.

"No," Mark answers, "not really." Donghyuck looks down at his lap.

"I just," he pauses for a second, "I just know how much this means to you. How this is practically your safe haven. I don't want to ruin that."

"You won't ever ruin anything for me Hyuck, you're my best friend."  _You're the love of my life._

“Are you sure you don't want me to leave?” Donghyuck asks.

“Yes, stay." Mark gives him a small smile. "It’ll be nice to not be alone for once.” Donghyuck smiles at this.

“Then I’m glad to help.” Another quiet pause. “I love you Mark.”

“I love you too Donghyuck.” _Not in the same way though._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!<3  
> i hope it wasn't too bad :)


End file.
